DRAMA TOTAL LA VENGANZA DE LA ISLA MI VERSION
by redakai21
Summary: hola esta es mi versión de drama total la venganza de la isla . con danny phantom en ella . los capitulos y los desafíos serán básicamente como los de tdvor pero la eliminación y los diálogos serán diferentes


hola esta es mi versión de drama total : la venganza de la isla estarán basados especialmente en los capitulos solo que no sera la misma orden de eliminación y estará danny en ella que tendrá una pulsera que contiene los poderes fantasmas prometo seguir con mi otro fic solo que estaba viendo un fanfic y me dio esta idea así que . ah y los personajes de drama total saben del chico fantasma.

no soy dueño de drama total ni de danny phantom o fenton

**negrita: confesionarios**

_cursiva : pensamientos y nombracion de lugares_

_ *:_acciones

capitulo 1 nuevo comienzo

chris: estuvimos en el cine , estuvimos por todo el mundo y ahora estamos donde todo comenzó en el campamento wawanakwa . soy chris mclean y como pueden ver las cosas han cambiado desde que estuve fuera (el cartel de wawanakwa se cae) quiero decir que las cosas se han puesto muy muy peligrosas jajajajja. buenos cambios pero las reglas del juego son las mismas un puñado de ingenuos adolescentes compartirán con completos extraños . airearan su ropa sucia en nuestro retrete confesionario . y competirán en retos por toda la isla y se arreglaran de ser expulsados el ultimo que quede ganara 1 millón de dolares. hablando de nuestro elenco halla vienen ( muestra un clip del barco llegando con todos pero el barco sigue de largo y chris los saluda ) jaja no no son ellos en esta temporada tenemos jugadores totalmente nuevos luchando por el millón de dolares y allí vienen ahora ( muestra el barco de los nuevos) conozcan a jo

jo: mantente afuera de mi camino si valoras tus kiwis

chris: scott

scott: ya me gustas

chris: zoey y mike

zoey: puedes creer que estemos aquí

mike: sii es hermoso

chris: Lightning

Lightning: hola preciosura (se besa los biseps )

chris: brick

brick: brick repotandose al servicio

chris : b

b: *b saluda*

chris: y dawn

dawn: tu aura es excepcional mente verde purpura pero te queda bien

chris: dakota

dakota: hola a todos soy dakota y estoy aquí para ganar esto

chris: ann maría

ann maría :a si tres capas no bastaran (dakota la empuja)

dakota: ugh quien te dijo que me podrías quitar la cámara (ann maría la rocía con bronceador para el cabello)

ann maría: no me empujes rubio sita ( dakota termina en el suelo )

chris: staci

staci: mi bisabuela mili invento el bronceador si antes de eso la gente se untaba con arcilla ( ann maría la rocea con bronceador )

chris: camerón

camerón: aire fresco, un lago de verdad y pájaros ( los pájaros tiran a camerón )

chris: y sam

sam: *jugando videojuegos* ( camerón se cae ) o si lanza granadas mejorado jaja ahora estamos trabajando

chris: y al final danny ( danny ayuda a camerón a levantarse)

danny: te ayudo?

camerón: si ( danny lo levanta)

chris: sip es la mas dura , dura y mas explosiva temporada de todas ( chris presiona un botón y explota el barco )

todos: ahhh

chris: todo aquí en drama total la venganza de la isla

**(intro)**

* * *

camerón: ahhhh ( cae en una roca ) hay a esto es lo que sabe el dolor

danny: ahhhh ( cae en el agua cerca de camerón)

ann maría: *nadando* chris tendrá una golpisa por esto

jo:* nadando* fuera del camino tiatretla pasando

camerón:* aoghandose * auxilio  
scott: * nadando * tonto

danny: te ayudo devuelta

camerón: si

danny : ok

dakota: * en un bote los paparatzii le sacan fotos* hola chicos como me encontraron

paparatzii: o recibimos tu mensaje

chris: * mirando todo* o pero que se cree *hablando por walkie tokie * invitados fuera cambio

chef:* le pone una boba al bote donde están los paparatzii y el barco explota *

staci: * aoghandose* desearía que mi tío abuelo segundo estuviera aquí el invento el salvavidas

mike y zoey: lo siento yo voy oh

mike: no no tu primero por favor

zoey: no por favor adelante

mike: bien digo si tu insistes

staci: * saca una mano del agua y unde a mike *

zoey: o resiste * se sumerge y saca a mike y a staci *

mike: gracias te debo una

* * *

**confesionario:**

**mike: muy bien mi primera confesión. zoey es linda chica . muy bien super linda . me pregunto si ella saldría con un chico como yo . saben yo tengo esta peculiaridad . espero que mi condición no me arruine todo denuevo *suspira* .**

**zoey: increible no puedo creer que en realidad este en el confesionario de drama total es emocionante espero gustarles a todos me servirían nuevos amigos o que tal si me odian quisas si esta flor fue demasiado grande , quisas me esfuerzo demasiado . siempre intento complacer . eso sera un problema. les agrado verdad .**

**danny: ok este es mi primer confesionario . solo quiero decir que ese chico camerón me agrada creo que podemos ser amigos . y esa chica zoey pienso que es linda.**

* * *

jo:*llega primera a la playa* yu ju de eso estoy hablando la primera en la ( vio a dawn en una roca) como pudiste ni siquiera estas mojada

dawn: mm o use un pequeño atajo

brick:*llega arrastrándose*señora ( se desmaya)

* * *

**confesionario:**

**brick: puede que sea el jugador mas fuerte de aquí pero se trabajar en equipo como cadete gane tres medallas por trabajo en equipo . la medalla de tender la cama , la de ´´doblar´´ la bandera y la de escribir cartas a mama siempre me gano esa **

* * *

camerón: * llega sobre b y danny llega a su lado caminando*

* * *

**camerón: soy lo que se conoce como un chico burbuja . al crecer mi mama era muy sobre protectora . así que nunca antes fue a nadar . hasta hace 6 horas no había echo casi nada antes excepto leer y suspirar mucho*suspira* pero no por eso no soy una fuerza que no debe ser conocida * ve una mariposa* no puede ser una nanaos plaxipus la mariposa monarca * se le para en la cabeza y se empieza a caer* ahhh pesa alto * se cae***

* * *

staci: si mi tatara abuelo invento la natación antes de el la gente solo agitaba los brazos y se unida hasta el fondo

y si mi tataratataratataratatara *interrumpida por mike*

mike: si eso es genial*mira que sam llego arrastrado con el videojuego en la mano *

* * *

**confesionario:**

**sam: jeje sabía que debía de haber jugado ese juego de estar en forma jeje solo espero que no me expulsen primero eso sería horrible pero si lo dejo pasar por un tiempo para ser eliminado sexto o hasta séptimo que fantástico sería no jajaja *se pone a jugar devuelta***

* * *

zoey: me encanta estar aquí eh visto drama total desde siempre quisas haga nuevos amigos * mira a mike y le sonríe*

dawn: si eso sería bueno considerando que fuiste hija única

zoey: ah quien te dijo eso

dawn: tu alma se ve como un libro abierto tuviste una niñes tan solitaria debió haber sido muy difícil * suena el altavoz *

altavoz: atención carne fresca . ven el camino que llega al bosque . corran hasta el camino y no molesten a los animales eso seria malo

Lightning: si no podemos molestar a los conejitos

altavoz: el mas pequeño sonido los puede alarmar como este * suena una bocina y se oyen ruidos de animales feroces *

todos: ahhhh

*salen corriendo*

* * *

jo:* llega primera * siento que hallas perdido contra una chica ( a Lightning)

Lightning: cual chica Lightning nunca pierde hermano

chris: capitán modestia dos pasos a la izquierda estas en el equipo a tu jo en el equipo b

*scott y brick llegan * huele axilas estas en el equipo a , cabo brick equipo b

brick: si señor señor si señor * b llega y empuja a brick*

chris: chico silencioso equipo a

b:* da pulgares arriba se da vuelta y esta camerón*

chris: niño burbuja equipo b

camerón: oki doki *llegan mike y zoey *

chris: zoey la solitaria equipo b

zoey: solo cuando era niña. deberás créeme( dawn llega)

chris: la lectora de auras equipo a * mike se asusta por que dawn estaba atrás de el *

mike: ah

chris: salvado por una chica equipo b * dakota llega* aspirante a celebridad equipo a *llega ann maría* bronceado artificial equipo b *llega sam * chico de los juegos equipo a *llega danny* el amigable equipo b

staci: mi tío gano la maratón porque las maratones fueron creadas por mi tataratataratatara * se desmalla*

chris: y la parlanchina staci equipo a

scott: que demonios fue esa cosa en el bosque

camerón: estoy seguro de que ese chillido no pertenece a ninguna especia animal conocida

danny: yo tambien

chris: tranquilos todo tendrá sentido luego muajajaj. ahora esta temporada de drama total sera un poco diferente por ejemplo en cada episodio alguien sera eliminado

zoey: nunca había sido tan difícil

chris: lo se soy bueno. pero ya que todos son principiantes voy a darles un descanso y esconder este chico malo en el campamento ( saca una cabeza de chris de madrea) una genuina cabeza de chris marca mclean su volteo gratis devuelta al juego . aun si sus compañeros de equipo lo expulsaron. quien sea que la encuentre se convertirá en el jugador mas poderoso de drama total. la hendidura en mi mentón en verdad es tan grande

scott: si parece un trasero *chris lo mira mal*

chris: continuamos . hora de nombrar los equipos

Lightning: equipo Lightning no esperen escuadrón Lightning

chris: buena sugerencia Lightning pero los nombres ya han sido escogidos por mua .equipo a ahora serán conocidos como las ratas toxicas.y equipo b serán conocidos ahora como los gusanos mutantes

mike: ah que hay con todo eso de los desechos químicos

*¨se oye un gruñido

camerón: se el monstruo *el monstruo se acerca y era una ardilla *

jo: oigan es solo una tonta ardilla

danny: nunca le digas tonto a un animal te lo digo por experiencia

dakota: aww es tan lindo

dawn: o cielos que le pasa

chris: mientras estuvimos fuera le alquile la isla a una amable y amistosa compania de desechos buenas personas pero los desperdicios están teniendo algo de impacto en la flora y fauna * la ardilla saca la lengua y se come una mariposa*

sam: jeje cool

dakota: que extraña yo quiero una *le ruge en la cara y le lanza rayos de los ojos* ahhhh *sale corriendo*

chris: jajaja mayor peligro jamas

* * *

**dakota:*llorando*chris es el mas cruel de todos espera* se mira al espejo * no muy manchado bien toma dos * empieza a llorar devuelta***

* * *

chris: ahora antes de comenzar nuestro primer reto de esta temporada demos algunos premios . jo como llegaste primera que nadie tu equipo recibe un trampolín y las ratas reciben una cierra metálica . que tienen que ver estos objetos con esta bomba*saca una bomba*

mike: oh no nos volaras en pedazos sierto?

chris: no lo are averiguenlo cuando volvamos

_**corte comercial**_

* * *

chris: esos son los totems de su equipo deben bajarlos y llevarlos por el rió hasta el campamento

el primer equipo que llegue allí podrá elegir su cabaña dense prisa porque explotaran si no las ponen frente a sus cabañas en 7 minutos o menos comenzando ahora

jo: muy bien hagamos esto (salta en la cama elástica y se cae al agua )

Lightning : apartencen Lightning se encarga * se trepa a un árbol y se cae * árbol resbaloso no se preocupen Lightning nunca se rinde * vuelve a trepar el árbol y b se acerca pensando *

staci: es una lastima que mi prima tercera jack no este aquí para enseñarnos como escalar arboles sin accesorios

camerón: si jo golpea el trampolín con 30 presión de centímetros cuadrados podrá

*ann maría lo empuja*

ann maría: aun lado quiero probar esto

camerón: pero lo calcule para el peso de jo

ann maría: *¨se sube a una roca y salta en el trampolín y se pega contra el tótem varias veces hasta que jo le saca el trampolín * auch

* * *

**confesionario:**

**ann maría: quiero ganar 1 millón de dolares pero no a expensas de mi belleza digo mirenmen cabello perfecto, bronceado perfecto todo esto vale un millón fácil**

* * *

Lightning:* esta trepando un árbol y llegando hacia la cuerda del tótem

staci: y mi tatarabuela abuelo le enseño a los nativos a tallar tótems* b la agarra del brazo*ah?

todos: ahhh*suspiran*

staci: o esta bien quieres que me suba aquí* estaba parada en un tronco *

sam: oye quieres que me pare aquí* esta parado al frente del árbol*

b:*salta sobre el otro extremo del tronco de staci y la manda lejos y staci aterriza arriba de sam*

Lightning:*se cae de arriba*

* * *

**confesionario: **

**Lightning: primero que nada subir arboles no es un deporte reconocido . ademas ese árbol estaba cubierto de mantequilla . pero si chris esta tratando de que Lightning se vea mal que lo piense mejor Lightning jamas abandona y jamas se rinde sha-Lightning **

* * *

brick: es hora de ganar esto * salta sobre el trampolín y se agarra de un acha y queda colgando * auxsilio ah ah

jo: por favor

ann maría: puedes creerlo es un bebe

mike: o rayos esto no funciona *¨se transforma en chester * demonios muchacho corta la bendita cuerda

ann maría: eso tratamos de hacer mike

mike/chester: mike? mi nombre es chester niña

danny: ahh que dijiste

* * *

**confesionario: **

**danny: ok algo raro pasa con mike o chester no lo se **

* * *

b:* hace una columna con todos

* * *

brick:* intenta sacar el hacha y una ardilla aparece * shu shu vete shu * la ardilla ruge * ahhh

mike/chester: en mis viejos no hacia falta hachas ni elegantes sierras para cortar cortar cuerdas lo hacíamos muy bien con piedras* tira una piedra y le da a la ardilla que deja de rugir y le tira rayos láser*

mike/chester y zoey: ahhh * salen corriendo*

* * *

sam : nos falta una persona . dakota?* a dakota le sacan fotos los paparatzii y chris les tira un árbol encima a los paparatzii *

chris: tronco no hay tiempo para las fotos dakota concéntrate en el juego .

dakota: tómalo con calma

* * *

*la ardilla sigue lanzando rayos láser*

todos: ahhh

* la ardilla baja el tótem con los rayos*

* * *

* los gusanos mutantes bajan el tótem*

* * *

* las ratas toxicas están en el tótem en el agua al igual que los gusanos mutantes*

jo: se nos están adelantando

brick: señora es mi deber informarle que tenemos problemas mas grandes * señala una catarata*

* * *

camerón: mi primera cascada

danny: y quisas nuestra ultima

todos: ahhhh

* se caen y se deslizan con el tronco por una montaña

chester/mike: ah los chicos de hoy y sus locas carreras en tronco *soy se esta por caer*

zoey: mike!

* mike vuelve a ser normal*

mike: zoey dame tu mano * le estira la mano*

zoey: no la alcanzo

danny: ten mi mano * le estira mas cerca la mano y zoey la agarra*

zoey: gracias danny y mike * abraza a mike*

* * *

**confesionario: **

**danny. esa chica no me gusta no estoy celoso ... esa chica no me gusta no estoy celoso **

* * *

*** los gusanos se van adelantando***

b:*be hace una seña con la mano de que se inclinen*

dawn: b quiere que nos inclinemos hacia adelante

scott: ok * todos se inclinan hacia adelante*

staci: si mi tatarabuelo invento las carreras de trineo antes de eso..*interrumpida por todos*

todos: no nos importa

* * *

jo: como se nos adelantaron?

* * *

chris: ahh se siente bien regresar

owen: oye chris no vas a creerlo el bote no queria parar

chris: o miren es el antiguo jugador owen . que no esta compitiendo este años

owen: ja ja si . así que nade devuelta para decirte... que! que no estoy compitiendo?

chris: tu y los otros jugadores clásicos superaron su tiempo de uso ... chef

chef:*le pone una bomba en la cara a owen

owen: ahh . * sale corriendo y chris oprime el botón y explota la bomba *

chris y chef: jajajaj

*las ratas llegan primeros*

Lightning: yu ju . primer lugar . vamos equipo Lightning.

chris: tick tack

scott: rápido toma una buena cabaña

*todos van y ponen el tótem en la cabaña buena y no explota*

*llegan los gusanos y tiran el tótem a la cabaña de los gusanos y explota*

chris: lastima tenia una bañera caliente para ocho personas y aire acondicionado

todos: ahhh

chris: de todas formas como el único equipo con una cabaña en pie . los gusanos mutantes ganan el primer reto

los gusanos: sii

Lightning: y yo donde voy a dormir?

chris: no se preocupen tenemos una cabaña de repuesto exactamente igual a la que perdieron

las ratas: ahhhh

chris: equipo ratas los veo en la primera ceremonia de eliminación de esta temporada .

* * *

_en la ceremonia _

__chris: los votos fueron emitidos aquellos que reciban un malvavisco normal pueden quedarse. pero en esta temporada un jugador recibirá un malvavisco muy especial .*chef aparece con un traje anti toxico con una caja en las manos* un malvavisco que no querrán comer . el que reciba el malvavisco del perdedor toxico saldrá del concurso lo que quiere decir que nunca regresaran jamas!. los siguientes jugadores están a salvo . scott , b , Lightning , dawn y sam

y el malvavisco del perdedor toxico es para ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

staci !

staci: ahh pero me iba tan bien * el chef le lanza el malvavisco y a staci se le cae el pelo *

todos: ugh

staci: ahh creo que este es el muelle de la vergüenza para mi

chris: en realidad inventamos algo nuevo esta temporada. les va a encantar

* * *

_en el muelle de la vergüenza hay una catapulta y staci se sube a ella _

chris: les presento el lanzador de la vergüenza

aun sin patente

staci: si las catapultas fueron inventadas por mi tataratatara *chris la lanza* ahhhhh!

chris: va uno y faltan trece quien es el siguiente en la fila averígualo la próxima aquí en

**DRAMA**

**TOTAL**

**LA VENGANZA**

**DE LA**

**ISLA **

* * *

**autor:** ok prometo seguir con mis fics solo que ahora subiré un crossover de austin y ally y mi niñera es una vampiro . este capitulo fue básicamente basado en el episodio 1 de la venganza de la isla pero el resto tendrá los mismos desafíos pero con un dialogo diferente y agruegare algunos capitulos . pasensen por mis otros fanfics si pueden adiós


End file.
